


Distractions

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow is not a Nazi, F/M, Meet-Cute, Scarred!Brock Rumlow, Triple Agent! Brock Rumlow, Undercover Missions, burned Brock, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Brock was just enjoying his coffee when a gorgeous woman he doesn't know sits down opposite of him.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 44
Kudos: 157





	Distractions

Brock looked up startled when someone sat down in the booth with him and he felt his eyebrows rise into his hairline.

She was gorgeous.

Clear blue eyes framed by long dark lashes, a pair of thick but flattering glasses on a cute nose and bright red, very kissable lips.

“Hi,” the woman greeted nervously, skittish, her long dark hair fell over her petite shoulders while she waved at him.

“Hello?” Brock greeted cautionary.

Since his burns strangers tended to avoid him, or openly stare at him, pretty little things like her didn't just sit down in the booth with him.

“I'm sorry,” she wrung her hands nervously, small petite hands, he noted absently. Her gaze moved over his shoulders and she ducked her head a little. “It's just someone followed me around for a few blocks and I,”

“What?” he asked more alert turning to look but her hand shot out and grasped his scared one before he could fully turn so he glanced at her once more. “You're alright?”

The blush on her face darkened and traveled all across her face and neck.

“Yes,” she replied. “Thank you. I just thought I'd sit down with someone and they would go away.” her eyes fluttered to meet his and she quickly ducked her head again. “I hope that is alright with you? I'll pay for your coffee if you want?” she offered while grabbing the menu. “Just let me sit here until they go away?”

“Of course,” Brock nodded. “And you don't need to pay for my coffee,” he leaned back and moved his phone over the side of the booth to snap a quick picture of the other patrons before he showed her the picture. “Which one of those followed you? I work for the government, can have someone check into that if you want?”

“Oh wow,” she looked at him surprised and awed. “Smart,” he flashed her a grin and she blushed once more when she realized he had heard her. “This one,” she pointed out shyly. “In the dark blue jacket, he's followed me for a few blocks now.”

Brock nodded and sent the picture to one of his contacts in the police department. “Done,” he grinned at her. “Send his picture to a friend, they will look into him.” he moved a hand over hers to squeeze it softly. “You can sit here with me until they are gone, and I can walk you wherever you need to be at after coffee? If you want?” he offered genuinely.

“Thank you,” her smile was contagious. “I really appreciate it, thank you,” she repeated. “Really.”

“It's nothing,” he waved her thanks off. “That was quick thinking by the way, smart.” Brock nodded in approval. “To sit down somewhere public and ask for help.” he leaned back a little to look her over. “You know some basic self-defense?” he worried. “I can recommend you a few gyms that do those for free,”

The waitress interrupted them to take her order and left again.

“I'm Sofia by the way,” there was her smile again, soft and shy.

“Brock,” he grimaced a little. “No jokes, I don't know what my mother was thinking.”

Her eyes snapped to his and there was a mischievous twinkle in them. “I would never,” she pretended offense, “Brock No Jokes is a very fine name indeed.”

~~~

Later that day he was called into work, he still had a happy spring in his steps and a new phone number saved in his contacts, so he didn't really bother to ask why he was supposed to go to medical.

Once there he walked into a room one of the nurses pointed out to find Natasha waiting for him with her arms crossed and Sofia sitting on the medical desk beside her, feet swinging happily.

“What?” he blinked confused when she waved at him and grinned cheekily.

“Hey Brock,” Sofia greeted him happily.

Natasha's gaze moved between the two of them and she stepped closer to him. “Idiot,” she announced and smacked him over the head. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.”

He had been so distracted by Sofia being there that he had missed the test strip in Natasha's hands.

“What, why?” he inquired.

“Because you idiot,” and she definitely seemed amused. “Failed your own security test.” Natasha gestured at Darcy. “That's Darcy, she _poisoned_ your coffee and copied your phone.”

Natasha clicked her tongue while Brock stared at Darcy in alarm. He had ordered security training for the whole facility. Everyone got a secret code on their phone and needed to keep it hidden from the other staff members to make everyone more aware of security risks.

Grabbing his chin Natasha flicked the test strip across his tongue and checked it for the fake poison they sometimes used for training seasons.

Sure enough, his test strip turned a bright green.

“God damn it,” he laughed loudly his eyes twinkled in amusement. “You freaking sneak!” he pointed a finger at her and couldn't control his own laughter. “What team are you on sweetheart? I'll put in a good word to get you a raise.”

“I work in astrophysics,” her bright red lips were formed into a wide and cocky smile. “I'm one of those boring lab people that fail the security test anyway,”

He cringed, she must have heard him and the boys talking.

“So I took it upon myself to show you macho Strike Guys that muscles aren't everything,” she bounced off the desk and came to stand in front of him, grinning up at him widely. “I'm Dr. Darcy Lewis, it's nice to officially meet you Commander Rumlow … No Jokes.”

He burst out laughing once more, completely ignoring Natasha who smirked at the two of them like a cat who just got cream.

“Can I take you out to coffee?” Brock quickly asked, placing a hand on the small of her back to lead her out of medical. “No poisoning and phone copying this time,” he wagged a finger at her. “Sofia.” he drawled the fake name out long and deep. “Little Black Widow in training hmm?”

She smacked his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny leaving my brain ... "BYE!"
> 
> **Bonus:**
> 
> Brock rubbed his chin and looked at her thoughtfully. "Have you ever considered doing that professionally?"
> 
> "What?" Darcy asked. "Poisoning people and copying their phones?"
> 
> "Yes," he nodded. "I mean not really, but for training," he looked thoughtfully. "I could give you the info of a few more Strike Team members."
> 
> Darcy smirked at him and pulled out her phone. "Dude!" her grin was wide and she winked. "I already have it and oh look! It's your mother's phone number."
> 
> Brock made to grab for her phone across the table, people in the Shield coffee shop stared. "Give me that!"


End file.
